Lonely Bee
by Godofthunder97
Summary: Bumble Bee has a very lonely day. Until someone cheers him up. Thanks Banana


**Hey people this is my first transformers fic so be kind. I go.**

**t the idea after reading Artic Banana's story "Adventure,Yes!" and this is about Bumblebee feeling really lonely and depressed until someone cheers him up.**

**All lyrics belong to System of a down.**

* * *

><p><strong>Such a lonely day. And it's mine. The most loneliest day of my life<strong>

The sound of System of a Down's "Lonely Day" played throughout Bumblebee's speakers as he sat under a tree. Jazz,Sideswipe,and Sunstreaker went to a drive in movie to look for some femmes, why Bee didn't know. Ironhide,Chromia,Ratchet,and Moonracer went on a doubledate. And Bee didn't want to know what Optimus and Elita were doing in their room. Even Prowl had better things to do.

**Such a lonely day should be banned. It's a day that I can't stand.**

Bee couldn't even hang out with the decepticons, they went to the fucking beach! Bee reminded himself to have a talk with the peely one when he got a chance. So that's why Bee's sitting under a tree, by himself, listening to SOAD, bored out of his goddamn mind.

**The most loneliest day of my life**

"Oh for Frags sake"

**The most loneliest day of my life**

Bee spotted a young human couple walking closely togethor and felt a large pain in his spark. A pain that grew once he spotted Prowl having a intimate moment with Firestar. Off all people.

**Such a lonely day shouldn't exist. It's a day i'll never miss.**

What Bee failed to notice was a ceirtan pink femme watching Bee from afar watching everything he did. Admiring everything. And she felt a pain in her chest when he heard what bee said to himself "It seems like everyone has a femme but me".

**Such a lonely day and it's mine. The most loneliest day of my life.**

The figure looked over Bee's features carefully. Sure he wasn't the biggest, or strongest mech on the base but he did have his benefits. He was sweet, loyal, funny, and caring, qualities she's known since Tyger Prax.

**And if you go I wanna go with you.**

Bee was brought out of his thoughts when a figure sat next to him. And not just any figure a femme. A femme he knew very well I might add.

**And if you die I wanna die with you.**

"Arcee" the letters slipped out of Bee's mouth as he noticed the pink femme sitting rather close to him.

**Take you hand and walk away**.

"How you been Bee haven't talked to you in a while" said Arcee.

"Oh fine." lied Bee.

"Liar"

Bee gave her a "who me" look.

**The most loneliest day of my life.**

"So what you've been up to Bee" said Arcee.

"Not much" cooly said Bee.

"Sure " sarcastly said Arcee.

"Huh"

**The most loneliest day of my life.**

"What's wrong Bee".

_Oh nothing besides being bored out of my fragging mind. All my friends don't have time for me. And everyone has a femme but me. How bout you_? "Nothing" said Bee trying to convince himself more than Arcee.

"Your not a very good liar Bee" laughed Arcee.

Bee shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

**The most loneliest day of my life.**

"I like this song" said Arcee as she leaned against the tree and moved closer to Bumblebee.

"Mhmhm" said Bee still bored.

"You can tell me anything Bee you know that" said Arcee as her hand moved to his leg.

"What are you doing? said Bee as he raised an optic ridge.

"Cheering up a friend" said Arcee as she relaxed into his shoulder and closed her eyes.

_Femmes._ Bee found himself staring at Arcees sleeping form. He took in her slender form, long legs, sweet lips. _Wait calm yourself down Bee this your friend not your sparkmate. She has no interest in you. Right?_

"A very special friend"

Bee was brought out of his thoughts by her words.

"Whaaa..." said a suprised Bee.

"Don't act stupid Bee" as she sat up straight and looked at Bee.

"I'm not acting"

Arcee ignored his comment. "You saved my life Bee I owe you, now tell me whats wrong."

Bee sighed ."Fine if you insist".

" Nobody has anytime for me" said Bee as he looked down at his feet.

Arcee smiled and rubbed his shoulder. " Thats not true Bee. I have time for you".

Bee smiled slightly. "And that Prowl has a femme".

Arcee laughed. "Whats the problem with that"

"Cause he has one and I don't" sheepishly said Bee.

Arcee smiled sadly and then tapped Bee's shoulder.

"Bee"

"Yah" said Bee as he turned around but was soon interupted by Arcee's lips.

_Primus._ Thought Bee as he kissed back and slowly started rubbing her back.

They soon had to stop for air after 5 minutes. And all that could be heard were their breatheing.

"Come on" said Arcee as she stood up and grabbed his hand and pulled Bee off the ground.

"What?" innocently said Bee.

"Your taking me on a date"

"Oh. Well than let's go" said Bee as he transformed.

Arcee soon did the same.

"Autobout Roll Out" said Arcee with a deep voice useing her best Optimus impression.

_Maybe today won't be so lonely after all_. As they drove off into the sunset.

**Such a lonely day and it's mine. It's a day I'm glad** **I _survived._**

* * *

><p>That was a glitch to write. Hope you guys liked it. RR<p>

The God of Thunder


End file.
